


Understudy

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full names can be a good thing; so can no names at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understudy

## Understudy

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/>

* * *

"Alexander." 

Lex's body arched up into the hands that were stroking over his chest, rolling his head to expose his neck to the warm mouth that was sweeping over it. 

"Alexander Luthor," was the next soft drawl, and Lex's body shuddered as a roughly-calloused hand wrapped around his cock and started to jerk it. Fingers probed at his opening, barely slick enough and just on the edge of painful as two wide, blunt digits worked their way into him and started stroking. Hands worked in concert, fingers fucking his ass as a fist stroked his cock in the same rhythm, speeding up as a mouth bit and sucked at two hard little nipples. 

"Don't even think about it, Alexander Joseph." The voice was warm and thick as it slid over Lex's senses, hips thrusting into the stroking hand that tightly fisted his cock as the fingers were withdrawn from his ass and replaced with the blunt head of a cock. 

He groaned as the cock speared into him, pushing to the hilt in fumbling strokes as the wet mouth left his chest and caught his lips in a kiss. He could taste himself in the kiss, teaching the unresisting mouth how to kiss deeply and wetly. Once he felt the cock completely buried inside him, Lex rolled over, pushing his lover onto his back so that he could ride. 

Hard, fast, deep as he could reach, his fingers going to pinch and tug at his lover's nipples. "Say my name," he demanded hoarsely, squeezing his ass tightly around his lover's cock to add emphasis to his demand. 

"Lex," his lover panted out, hips thrusting up and meeting Lex's rocking downward motions. His fingers dug into Lex's hips and held on, finding his rhythm through Lex's and stroking. 

"The whole thing," Lex demanded again, gasping himself as he dragged one of his lover's hands off his hip and back onto his cock. 

"Alexander Joseph Luthor," was the last drawl, fist sliding hard and quick over Lex's shaft. 

Lex's body jerked as he came. Wet spurts of semen that dripped over the hand stroking his cock, down onto his balls and even his thighs. His ass tightened on the cock that was fucking him, drawing it even further inside him as he rocked on it. 

His lover's orgasm came not long after his, an explosion of hot come inside him that warmed him inside out, made him forget how cold he was as he looked down. When Lex was full and warm like this, it didn't matter that the eyes looking up at him weren't green. It didn't matter that the hands that rose to stroke tentatively over his back and shoulders to invite cuddles were calloused from chucking a football rather than honest farm work. It didn't matter to him that the hair he buried his nose in was blond instead of black. 

Lex curled around Whitney's shoulder, accepting the gentle pets and strokes that Whitney was offering, returning them as he let his hand rub Whitney's stomach. "Whitney," he murmured softly. 

"Yeah?" Whitney kissed the top of Lex's bald head once, and then looked down at him. 

Lex reconsidered what he was going to say. "I'm going to be out of town for a few days, but when I come back, I'd like to see you again, if that's possible." 

Whitney gave a half sad little nod. "Yeah, Lex. I'll be here, you just tell me when." He knew he wasn't really who Lex wanted, but he let it go. "I'll be here whenever you need me." 

"Good," Lex said softly, letting his fingers play with the ends of Whitney's hair. 


End file.
